


Drabble collection from Feb 19, 2008

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Prompts from December 2007





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to girly_curl_3 for the beta. <3 u!!

For cocoajava who gave me the prompts: _Finger snapping and finger sucking._

John loved Rodney's fingers. Whether they were snapping to get his attention or slowly fucking him, John couldn't get enough of Rodney's thick, blunt fingers. Especially now, while they pushed into his mouth, smooth pads sliding along John's tongue as he memorized the whorls of Rodney's fingerprints. John's eyelids fluttered closed and he sucked greedily, savoring the feeling of his mouth stretched wide. At Rodney's sharp intake of breath John’s eyes snapped open to see lust-glazed, sapphire eyes watching him intently. He grinned wickedly around the mouthful of fingers, sliding down until his lips brushed the second knuckle, and swallowed.

_______  
For cocoajava. Prompt: _Second Life – Rodney and John set up avatars, and then discover the smutty pose balls._

Rodney remembered a time when being in a relationship meant getting regular sex that didn’t involve his right hand. After Elizabeth had ordered them to stop playing The Game, John immediately began searching for a substitute. He'd discovered Second Life about a month ago and they’d been playing ever since. Rodney stumbled upon the smutty pose balls by accident, and when he introduced John to them, it was the end of real life sex. John became obsessed with finding kinkier and kinkier poses for their online characters, most of which weren’t replicable in reality. At least Rodney still got off.

_______  
For sonotgoingthere. Prompt: _Rodney finds the sock puppets, doggie style_

Rodney tiredly waved his hand over the door sensor. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. He rubbed his bleary eyes as he wandered into the dimly lit room and began stripping off his clothing. Before climbing into bed, Rodney switched on the bedside light. Startled, he jumped back about two feet and then tapped his headset.

“Sheppard,” he snapped. “What are your sock puppets doing in my bed?”

“Um, doggie style?” Sheppard replied with something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

“You know, there are less disturbing ways to hint that you’d like to get laid.”

_______  
For jrprongs. Prompt: _Hot tea. Fellatio. (And honest to god, I typed that with an N at the end twice.)_

A/N: I couldn't resist teasing her for the typo lol

Fellation was the stupidest name for a planet in the entire history of the known universe, Rodney was sure of it. It made him think of blowjobs. He missed blowjobs. Now, he was stuck on this stupid planet, participating in a stupid tea ceremony. Glancing up, Rodney caught a glimpse of Sheppard licking his lips; lips that looked soft and full; lips that would fit perfectly around Rodney’s cock. Quickly, Rodney turned away, instead studying the steam swirling away from his mug. It was better than watching Sheppard; the way his throat constricted as he swallowed. Rodney was so screwed.

_______  
For girly_curl_3. Prompt: _Valentine’s candies that say stuff, dirty talk._

A/N: This one ended up being a double drabble.

Rodney sat on his bed next to John, admiring their pile of loot from the Valentine’s Day party. There were chocolate kisses and red jelly beans and those silly little hearts with mushy sayings on them. He picked up a heart that said ‘hug me’, examining it before popping it into his mouth.

“These candy hearts are ridiculous,” Rodney announced, shoving one that said ‘kiss me’ into John’s hand.

“I don’t know,” John drawled, rolling the candy between his thumb and forefinger. “I think they’re kinda cute.”

“You would,” Rodney griped.

John looked mildly offended. “What if they had better sayings?”

“Like what?”

John leaned in, his breath tickling Rodney’s ear. “Like, fuck me,” he whispered.

Rodney snorted. “Oh, yes, real imaginative.”

John snuggled closer and placed a hand on Rodney’s knee. “Okay,” he murmured, his hand creeping up Rodney’s thigh. “What if it said I want to wrap my lips around your cock, teasing the head with my tongue while I slowly fuck you with my fingers?”

Rodney gasped as fingertips brushed against his balls. “I don’t think that would quite fit,” he squeaked.

John chuckled and rolled on top of Rodney. “That’s okay. We don’t need the candy.”

_______  
For kimberlyfdr. Prompt: _Coffee, Licking, Blowjob (Can you tell I have an oral fixation?)_

A/N: A triple drabble.

John knew the best ways to distract Rodney from his work: coffee and blowjobs. It had been a particularly busy week and they hadn’t really found time to get together until tonight. John slipped into Rodney’s room and discovered him still typing away at his laptop.

“Rodney,” John whined.

“Busy,” Rodney replied without looking up.

“But we had plans,” John protested.

“Almost done.”

“You always say that.” John had a feeling this would happen, so he came prepared. While Rodney was distracted with work, he stripped and got comfortable on the bed. After stroking himself to full hardness, John rolled a condom over his erection and then continued jacking himself off.

Rodney’s head snapped up and his sniffed the air. “Did you bring coffee?” he asked eagerly.

“Nope.”

John knew the exact moment when Rodney processed what was happening, because his eyes widened and he stood from his chair. “You started without me,” he said incredulously.

“Yup.”

As Rodney got closer, he sniffed again. “Is that condom coffee scented?”

“Coffee _flavored_ ,” John informed him while he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head.

“Oh,” Rodney said, eyes transfixed on John’s cock. After a minute he crawled on the bed. “Need some help with that?”

“Sure,” John drawled.

Rodney settled between John’s spread legs and licked the length of his cock. John gasped. Rodney swirled his tongue around the head. John moaned. Rodney sucked the tip into his mouth before sliding down about halfway. John’s hips bucked up.

“God, Rodney,” John breathed while Rodney set a slow and steady pace - up and down, up and down. It didn’t take long for John to come, his back arching off the bed while his hands fisted the sheets.

“Mmmm, coffee,” Rodney moaned as he pulled off, looking just as wrecked as John felt.

_______  
For jakisbishlygay. Prompt: _Thigh and Holster, John riding Rodney._

“Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous to be wearing that while we have sex?” Rodney asked nervously.

John gave a dirty smirk and continued to refasten his thigh holster. “I’ve seen the way you stare.”

“Yeah, but,” Rodney protested.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Rodney?”

“Um,” Rodney replied. That was all he was able to say because John was straddling his thighs, slowly sinking down on his cock. Rodney couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. His mind was racing with: hot, tight, slick. God, John had already prepared himself. “You,” he finally gasped as John clenched around him.

“Us,” John answered.  
__________  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
